Batori
Batori is the tri-pairing between Beck Oliver, Cat Valentine, and Tori Vega (B'/eck, C/'at, and T/'ori'). For the individual pairings, see Bat, Cori, and Bori. Moments Season 1 Pilot *Tori chooses Beck and Cat (along with Jade and André) to be in her Alphabet Improv group. *Cat cheers when Beck and Tori kiss. The Bird Scene *Cat and Beck applaud for Tori when she succeeds at doing the Bird Scene. Tori the Zombie *Cat motions to Beck to get Tori's attention for her, and he does so Tori can get the makeup off. Robarazzi *Cat juices Beck's pizza and then offers to juice Tori's bagel. She doesn't offer to juice anyone else's food. As Cat loves her juicer, her offering to juice their food is undoubtably a sign of how highly she thinks of the two. Survival of the Hottest *Right after Beck kisses Cat's head, Tori grabs her and hugs her. Wi-Fi in the Sky *The three of them work on a project together (along with André). *When Tori makes Cat cry, Beck seems unhappy about it but doesn't act like Tori was completely unjustified, showing that he's fair when it comes to the two of them and doesn't pick sides. Beck's Big Break *Cat and Tori work together to get Beck his job back. The Great Ping Pong Scam *Tori easily defeats both of them (as she does everyone else) when trying out for the team. *Cat and Beck are the most eager to have Tori on the team, being much more excited about her joining them than André. *Beck and Cat (along with the whole resturant) applaud Tori after she sings her song. While Tori seems to focus on Cat throughout the song, Beck literally cannot take his eyes off Tori. Cat's New Boyfriend *Beck confronts Tori about spraying Cat with cheese but doesn't do it in a mean way, showing he cares about both girls' feelings. *Beck stops Jade from telling Cat about Tori's history with Daniel, both to keep Cat from getting upset and to let Tori explain. *The girls seem concerned when they see Beck (with the rest of the gang) in the hospital. 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *Beck gets very close to/puts his arms around both girls during the challenge (at different times). *Tori confronts both of them (though at different times). Season 2 Beggin' on Your Knees *Cat and Beck are part of the group that goes to tell Tori about Ryder's deceit. *Cat and Beck cheer for Tori while she sings (along with the rest of the people at the jam). *Cat and Beck encourage André to stay and help Tori write the song. Beck Falls for Tori *Cat and Beck were the only ones who didn't want Tori to do the stunt. *They were the only 3 involved on the plan of switching Tori and Beck. *When the gang saw Tori (Beck) running away, Robbie said that she looked good running away and Cat said: (giggling) "Yeah... she does," implying that Cat finds both Beck and Tori attractive from the rear. Ice Cream for Ke$ha *Both Cat and Beck help Tori find the letters. *Beck and Tori both hug Cat after she finds a letter. *Beck, Tori, and Cat are all at the Kesha concert together. Helen Back Again *Cat and Beck are both upset at the thought of Tori leaving Hollywood Arts and talk to Helen about it. Season 3 The Gorilla Club *Beck and Cat help Tori to pass her movie audition throughout the entire episode. *They cheer her on when she's battling the gorilla. *Beck encourages Tori to try to beat the Balls of Pain verbally and Cat encourages her (indirectly) by doing it herself; both helped her gain the confidence needed to beat the challenge. Tori & Jade's Play Date *Both Tori and Beck enjoy Cat's Bad News Songs. *Cat comes to the play Beck and Tori (along with Jade and Andre) are in. Driving Tori Crazy *Both Beck and Cat give Tori rides to school. *The three of them dance and sing Five Fingaz to the Face together on the party bus. Tori Goes Platinum *Cat and Beck cheer for Tori at the PMA's. *Beck and Cat hug Tori at the end of her performance. The Blonde Squad *Cat and Tori (along with Jade) star in Beck's movie. *Beck gives Jade the role of the dumb blonde instead of Tori or Cat. Season 4 Opposite Date *Cat seems exicted when she assumes Tori and Beck are dating, suggesting she finds them to be a good match. *Extremely atypically, Cat sounds beyond annoyed at Jade's psychotic jealousy and open stalking towards Beck and Tori, possibly because Cat wants Tori and Beck to be a couple and doesn't want Jade to interfere with that. *When at the Pet Hospital, Cat warns the two against Jade saying she's not upset. Three Girls and a Moose *Though Beck calls the girls "freaks," the context suggests that the insult is meant for Jade alone, not Cat and Tori. *Both dance around Beck when they sing LA Boyz much to his amusement. TheSlap.com Hints *Beck and Cat make Tori into a hamburger while Robbie films in the second Tori Takes Requests. *When Cat asks how many boys it takes to change a light bulb, Tori replies, thinking it's a joke. When Cat explains that it was a serious question, Beck tells her to never take anything Cat says as a joke. *Alongside Robbie, the three take part in Pranking Sikowitz with Cat sitting between Tori and Beck. Gallery batori.JPG IMG 0607.PNG Lookas.gif|gif IMG 1268.PNG IMG 1276.PNG PrankingSikowitz04.png PrankingSikowitz03.png PrankingSikowitz02.png PrankingSikowitz.png Tbb63.jpg Tbb62.jpg TBB.jpg Batori at Gorilla Club.jpg WK101.png TGC138.png TGC137.png TGC136.png TGC135.png TGC134.png TGC109.png TGC108.png Category:Pairings Category:Tri-Pairings Category:Minor Pairing